tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Medical Complications
Log Title: Medical Complications Characters: Scapel, Starscream, Windshear Location: Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon Date: 2013.6.19 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Starscream discusses Windshear's medical condition with a Decepticon medic Category:2013 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon :This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The soulless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyielding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reassuring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. :A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. Contents: * Starscream * Scapel * Windshear Scapel, the gumby Seeker medic, is watching over Windshear, having finally cleaned the mess off of the Vampire. He's attacked an energon line to the downed Seeker to keep his core functioning correctly. (Appearantly gumby is British slang for working man - The More You Know!) Starscream walks in with quite a sour look on his face. "Scalpel." he says, "Status on my Adjutant?" he walks up to the repair table and looks down at the Vampire Seeker. Hes still trying to figure out why he leaked so much. I suppose a missle just below your face will do that but it sure was messy. Of course his holding capacity for energon is a lot different now maybe thats why. Scapel turns to Starscream, nodding briefly as a sort of salute. Medics didn't really salute while working. "He's stable, Commander." he says, pulling up the diagnostics. "He took a rocket of some sort to the upper torso, as well a a succession of blunt traumas." Starscream looks at Windshear as the medic replies. It takes a lot to knock this mech down and hes surprised he was really still functional after the rocket impact. "What kind of blunt trauma?" he asks quietly as he looks at the readouts on the machines connected to the downed Seeker. Scapel taps his chin twice. "From the looks of his, he was bodily tackled. An impressive hit, to be sure." Scapel consults a datapad. "His attacker found a weld-line on Adjutant Windshear's chssis, and crushed several semi-vital components. Blind luck, most likely." Starscream frowns, "The weld-line collapsed? This is uncalled for. Who was the last one that worked on him? Do you have the reports pertaining to the damage that resulted in that 'weld-line'?" "I'll bring the files right up, Commander." Scapel says dutifully, making his was to a console. He types in a series of commands, and hums a few random-sounding notes as he pulls up the requested data. "Here you go, Commander." He hands Starscream a datapad with the information. Starscream takes the datapad and starts reading it. Starscream finishes reading the datapad and flings on a nearby counter. "Hextorch is the one who did the faulty weld." he sneers as he looks back at his brother. He scans the re-weld, "Did you do the re-repair?" "Of course, Commander." Scapel says. Why wouldn't have he?. The medic walks back to Windshear's side and pulls up some notes. "I've also been researching some possibilities to amend his... condition, Commander." Starscream snaps a look at Scalpel. "Condition? The Vampirism? Why?" Hes still not sure what he thinks of it but he knows he hasn't lost his brother as he initially thought and he knows that Windshear seems to have finally come to terms with it. But to have it reversed now? Hes actually not sure he has the right to do that. The medic bows his head slightly in deference. "I merely wished to see if it was possible to stabilize him, Commander." Scapel says, scrolling through his notes.. "In his current state, Adjutant Windshear has almost no capability to store energon." The medic pulls up some data regarding Windshear's energon consumption. "Without the ability to stare energon, simple damage could become threatening." Starscream goes from surprised to concerned. He looks back at Windshear. "I...though his storage capacity would be greater now that hes an energy vampire." Hes not sure what to think of this but he doesn't let on hes clueless right now. Scapel looks puzzled for a moment, and then gets an 'aha' look. "Ah, maybe I should be clearer. As he is now, Adjutant Windshear can intake much more energon. However;" the medic pauses a moment, "he is burning through energon at an accelerated pace." Starscream thinks for a moment, "The new programming is very resource heavy. I would say that's why he goes through energon so much faster now." But he is bothered that even a slight injury if it hit an energon line could potentially kill him. Starscream suddenly looks back at Scalpel, "What are you really trying to say, medic?" Scapel nods. "I had come to that conclusion myself." pauses at Starscream's pointed look. "As a medical officer, I'm saying that Windshear's at a disadvantage in combat." The medic shifts a bit nervously. "I cannot tell if the Virus has caused any other complications." Starscream doesn't hit the shock on his face this time. "Thats...thats impossible." he stammers and looks back at Windshear, "He thrives on combat. Its one of his specialties." and Ss knows his Adjutant has fully embraced his new programming and would be devastated if he lost it now. He knows this but hes not going to reveal how he knows. Its no ones business. "Run tests again, then again. You better be sure, Scalpel or its your afterburners!" he says finally. "I can't have one of my best warriors sidelined because of a new programming -- programming that is fully integrated into his bios at this point. Its not reversible." "I know how vital combat is to Windshear; it's who he is." Scapel allows a -very- small amount of insulted pride show in his voice. He's a medical officer and doesn't like being treated like he's clueless; even by commanders. "That's why I'm trying to find work arounds, Commander. I want to ensure he's functioning at peak capacity." Starscream studies Scalpel for a moment then says, "You have every member of the 'Windmasters Trine' in your hands at this point, Scalpel." he says no more. He knows he doesn't have to. Then he looks back at Windshear and stands there for a moment then he turns toward the door. OOC : Starscream says, "not leaving or ending the scene 'less you want to." : Angel says, "Starscream seems to trust him Scapel more than he trusts most Cons." : Starscream says, "well its a fellow seeker. hes never had a prob with scalpel shall we say and right now hes the one working on windy." : Starscream says, "and if windy trusts scalpel with jets and dd, that has to say something." : Angel says, "Makes sense. Itbhelps that Scapel is a bit of a prim-and-proper Decepticon" : Starscream says, "hehe that too" : Angel says, "I'd call him a suck-up, but he doesn't flatter anyone" : Starscream says, "heh"